Constrained networks include, for example, Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), such as sensor networks. These constrained networks have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid, Smart Cities, home and building automation, etc. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. Large-scale internet protocol (IP) smart object networks pose a number of technical challenges. For instance, the degree of density of such networks (such as Smart Grid networks with a large number of sensors and actuators, smart cities, or advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) networks) may be extremely high. For example, it is not rare for each node to see several hundreds of neighbors. This architecture is particularly problematic for LLNs, where constrained links can wreak havoc on data transmission.
Network transmissions are often constrained by regulatory compliance and dwell time limitations that squelch transmissions when the transmission time on a given channel exceeds the specified dwell time. While the dwell time limitation ensures regulatory compliance, it can add unwanted delays.